mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Party 6
|genre = Party |modes = Single-player, Multiplayer |ratings = ACB: Parental guidance CERO: All ages ESRB: Everyone PEGI: Three years and older |platform = GameCube |pregame = Mario Party 5 (2003) |nxtgame = Mario Party Advance (2005) }} Mario Party 6 is the sixth installment of the ''Mario Party'' series of board game style video games for Nintendo platforms, released on the Nintendo GameCube in North America on December 6, 2004 (purposefully to make play with the title) and in Europe on March 18, 2005. It is the first GameCube game to make use of a microphone, which comes packaged with the game. Also, Toadette was added to the character roster, but you have to buy her from the Star Bank for 30 Stars. Story One day, Brighton and Twila, the sun and moon who watch over the Mario Party world, get into an argument over who's more popular. Eventually, Mario suggests that they collect as many Stars so they can end the fighting. Gameplay In Mario Party 6 up to four players take turns moving on board game-style stages, often playing multiplayer mini-games to earn Coins and Stars. While the object of the game is to amass the most coins and stars before completing a set number of turns, the focus is on the competition itself more than the outcome. Orbs Orbs are items that players can either collect on the board or buy with coins at the Orb Hut. They can be used in many ways to give a player an advantage, such as stealing coins from rivals, hampering a rival's progress, or quickly obtaining stars. In Mario Party 5, these are called capsules. Unlike in Mario Party 5, the player does not have to pay orbs on his or her self and may find coins in Orbs. How Orbs are used is determined by the Orb's type. These are Self, Space, Roadblock and Special. Roadblock type Orbs are one-use only on a space and trigger when passed while a Space type Orb transforms a space into a character space and only works if a rival lands on the space. If a player stops on their own character space, they gain 5 Coins. Day and Night On multiplayer boards the sun will periodically set or rise (every three turns), producing different effects. Changes include spaces moving, different characters appearing, and changes to mini-games. This is reflected in two new characters, Brighton and Twila. This day and night system is reminiscent of Horror Land from Mario Party 2. Solo Mode Solo mode is where a single player embarks on a special single-row board with a set number of spaces to collect mini-games. The player may also choose a teammate, (for 2 vs. 2 mini-game) also the player plays mini-games with Red, Green, and Blue Koopa Kid. The dice block for Solo Mode only has the numbers 1-6 on it. At the end of the board, there is an exclusive rare Mini-Game space, where the player, as the name states, gets a rare Mini-Game without needing to play it. If the player goes past the rare Mini-Game space, they fall off the board and lose all of the mini-games they have acquired. So to win, the player must land on the rare Mini-Game space, or call it quits (without getting a rare mini-game). Solo Mode is one of the most efficient ways to get both Mini-Games and Stars. Boards This game also features a difficulty on the boards. An E, M, or H represents its difficulty. Party Mode Boards *Towering Treetop *E. Gadd's Garage *Faire Square *Snowflake Lake *Castaway Bay *Clockwork Castle (unlockable) Solo Mode Boards *Thirsty Gulch *Astro Avenue *Infernal Tower Playable characters *Mario-Red *Luigi-Green and Blue *Princess Peach-Pink *Princess Daisy-Yellow *Wario-Violet *Waluigi-Gray *Yoshi-Lime *Koopa Kid-Orange *Toad-Blue *Boo-White *Toadette (newcomer) Mini-games There are over 80 mini-games in Mario Party 6. Once again, no mini-games from the previous versions return. The mini-game controls range from pressing A repeatedly to using the control stick and A. New to this edition are mic and rare mini-games. In Mic games, players must say words into the mic to perform different actions. Rare games are usually obtained by stopping on the space at the end of Solo Mode, although one is purchased in the Star Bank. The mini-games are divided into 4-player, 1 vs. 3, 2 vs. 2, Battle, Duel, DK, Bowser, Mic, and Rare. Star Bank The Star Bank is a place where you can buy characters, boards, and even mini-games for the Stars that you have collected from Party Mode or Solo Mode. The Miracle Book can also be bought along with the pages and can be viewed anytime. The Credits can also be bought and viewed here as well. Also, you can purchase harder difficulties, Toadette, secrets and a new design for the mini game bus in the mini game mode. Trivia *This is one of only two Mario games to use the GameCube microphone. The other is Mario Party 7. **''Mario Party 7'' also carries over Snowflake Lake's board mechanic for Pyramid Park. *The Mr. Blizzard Orb description refers to whoever lands on it as a female. This was altered in the PAL version of the game. *This is the first Mario Party game that has Bowser's main voice. *This is also the first Mario Party game where Deanna Mustard voices Daisy. *This is also the final Mario Party game where Koopa Kid as a playable character. Koopa Kid does appear in Mario Party 7, but then disappears completely in favor of Bowser Jr. *In the German version of the game, the genders of Brighton and Twila are reversed. Brighton is called "Sonnja," which is derived from a female given name and Twila is called "Raimond," which derives from a male given name. This is most likely because on German, the genders for the words sun and moon are reversed, too. The sun has a feminine article while the moon has a masculine article. *This is the first Mario Party game where the credits are only shown when they are purchased. *This game replaces Story Mode with Solo Mode (which the former was present in Mario Party 3, Mario Party 4, and Mario Party 5. *This game along with Mario Party 1, 2'', and ''10 are the only Mario Party games without a Story Mode and final boss. :*It is also the only Mario Party where Koopa Kid is playable in all of the modes. *The USA cover is changed from the Japanese cover. da:Mario Party 6 de:Mario Party 6 es:Mario Party 6 fi:Mario Party 6 fr:Mario Party 6 it:Mario Party 6 nl:Mario Party 6 no:Mario Party 6 Category:GameCube games Category:Mario Party 6 Category:Mario Party series Category:2004 games Category:Spin-offs